Lovegood
by Pagan Goddess of Chocolate
Summary: DTLL Luna never really knew Dean, and he thought she was rather dotty. Funny how things can change when you're thrown together in a house for a few weeks. An expansion on the romance hinted at in Deathly Hallows. obvious DH spoliers
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, simple as that.**

I've been a Dean Thomas fan for a while now so I'm sure you can all imagine how thrilled I was that he was finally given a decent roll in the Deathly Hallows. I was even more overjoyed at the hinted romance between him and Luna, another favourite of mine.

Since the romance is just that, hinted on, I decided to take it into my own hands and here is what _I_ think happened between Dean and Luna.

I hope you enjoy my little romance and I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors in this chapter, Word has been spasming and this was the best I could do in the circumstances. O and also, this chapter is basically the escape from Malfoy Manor but from Luna's point of view so don't flame me for lack of originality, we'll get to that next chapter.

* * *

**Lovegood**

**Chapter 1: Escape from Malfoy Manor**

Luna hummed a spontaneous tune as she leaned her back against the stone wall of the cellar. She wasn't sure exactly how long she'd been imprisoned but she guessed she'd been locked in the room for around three months. Not very long considering poor Mr Ollivander had been there for nearly a year now. It was a shame that they had to kidnap her just before Christmas though; rather disappointing really, she'd been looking forward to seeing the horn from the Crumple-Horned Snorkack that her father had found for her.

A loud clattering began upstairs and Luna quietened, the sound of raised voices filtering down through the floorboards. The Malfoy's must be entertaining some more guests, thought Luna idly as she picked at a hole beginning to form in her knee of jeans and started up her tune again. Her eyes had eerily adapted to spending so long in the dark and she could now see remarkably well in the darkness. She tried to avoid listening to the conversations that went on upstairs, eavesdropping was rude and their conversations were rarely of a pleasant or interesting nature anyway.

The yelling continued on for a while and it sounded like Bellatrix Lestrange had become involved. "…. prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do!" Bellatrix screeched at whoever was in the room.

Bellatrix Lestrange was not a pleasant witch, not in the slightest and thankfully Luna had had very little contact with her during her time in the cellar. But the word prisoners had brought her humming to a stop, as much as she didn't want others to be captured she couldn't help but feel slightly exciting by the fact that she would soon be joined by others, Mr Olivander wasn't exactly a fountain of conversation.

"No!" Shouted a vaguely famliar voice as footsteps echoed on the floor above. There was more screaming and grunting as Luna guessed the new prisoners were brought down to the cellar. The door screached open and she briefly saw an oddly shaped figure silhouetted against the door frame before it slammed closed and once more she was plunged into total darkeness. A terrible and drawn out female scream sounded from the room above.

"HERMIONE!" There were the sounds of someone struggling against bindings, "HERMIONE!"

"Be quiet!" Said another familiar voice, "Shut up, Ron, we need to work out a way -"

_Ron? Hermione?_ Luna thought worriedly as the new prisoners staggered about the room and yelled. _Of all the people to get captured…_

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"We need a plan, stop yelling – we need to get these ropes off -"

There was only one other person that voice could be… "Harry?" she whispered timidly, "Ron? Is that you?" Harry and Ron quietened and she shifted closer to them, her night vision was returning and she could now see the outlines of Harry, Ron and two others bound together. "Harry? Ron?" More secure this time.

"_Luna_?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me!" Luna said a little louder, excited that finally she had a friend to talk to. Her excitement didn't last too long however as she realised exactly _who _it was that had been caught, "Oh, no, I didn't want you to be caught!"

"Luna, can you help get these ropes off?" Harry sounded relieved and Luna wondered whether he had known she had been taken hostage, she was interupted from her pondering however as she was forced to answer his question.

"Oh, yes, I expect so… there's an old nail we use if we need to break anything… just a moment…" Hermione released another earsplitting scream overhead, echoed by Bellatrix, and Ron took up his yelling again. She crawled over to wear Mr Olivander lay curled in the corner. "Mr Ollivander? Mr Ollivander have you got the nail?" She asked the senseless man, "If you just move over a little bit… I think it was beside the water jug…"

She scrambled over his leg and grabbed the rusty nail before returning back to Harry and Ron. Bellatrix was questioning Hermione about something upstairs, she guessed Harry and Ron knew what, and judging by the screams there was a large bit of torturing involved. "You need to stay still," She said as Ron struggled harder than ever against his bindings and she began to attack the knots with the nail."Ron, please stay still!" Said Luna politely yet uncharicteristically forcefully, "I can't see what I'm doing -"

"My pocket!" said Ron frantically, "In my pocket, there is a Deluminator, and it's fully of light!"

Luna had no idea what a Deluminator was or what he meant by 'It's full of light' but she figured if Ron was so excited about it it must be of some use to them. She reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a silver cigarette lighter. As she clicked the button on the side spheres of light flew into the corners of the room, properly illuminating the cellar for the first time since she had been imprisoned. "Oh, that's much easier, thanks Ron." She blinked as her eyes adjusted and continued working on the knot.

She could see Harry, face nearly unrecognisable beneath swollen features, shoulder length black hair and a fine coating of stubble, Ron looking much more like himself and far cleaner, a barely conscious Goblin and a bloody and bruised tall black boy she recognised from the DA, stood tied together by the door "Hello, Dean!" Luna said dreamily and smiled somewhat too brightly for their present circumstances, he returned the smile with a nod and pained grimace. Momentarily distracted from her goal Luna returned to it with full force as another scream rang in her ears.

The knots were nearly broken as Ron let out another "HERMIONE!" and his lunge gave the ropes the final pull they needed. "There!" Luna cried in excitement as the ropes dropped to the floor and the boys rubbed their wrists in appreciation, the Goblin fell to the ground, the ropes having been the only thing supporting him.

"Thanks," smiled Dean before grimacing in pain as a cut on his left cheek re-opened. It looked like Ron was attempting to Dissaparate without a wand, it wasn't working

"There's no way out Ron, the cellar is completely escape proof. I tried, at first. Mr Ollivander has been here for a really long time, he's tried everything." Luna said resignedly and pulled back to her previous position.

Hermione started screaming again and it looked like Harry was beginning to get panicky and started to run around the room, feeling for a way of escape. Luna shook her head at his fruitless attempts and took up her humming again, a way for her to pass the time before something exciting happened. There was no doubt in her mind that something exciting _was_ going to happen, with all the commotion upstairs and the fact that they had captured Harry Potter.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" Screeched Bellatrix Lestrange in a voice that passed straight through you, sending shivers up and down Luna's spine. She curled in on herself and from the corner of her eyes she could see Harry fiddling with something at his neck. Maybe he had some last resort, but she doubted it. Nothing would be able to help them get out of here, she'd established that within her first month of imprisonment.

"Help us!" Harry yelled into something shiny he had dropped on the floor, "We're in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, help us!"

Hermiones screams climbed to a new level and Luna threw her hand over her ears in an attempt to sheild the sound. Ron yelled again and Bellatrix screamed, the sounds mingling together to form a distressing and terrifying mix.

"How did you get into my vault? Did that little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight! We've never been inside your vault… it isn't the real sword! It's just a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy? Oh a likely story!"

The interogation continued above her head but a new voice joined the racket, "But we can find out easily!" Came Lucius Malfoy, "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"

Harry ran across to where the goblin lay collapsed on the floor. "Griphook, you must tell them that sword's a fake, they musn't know it's the real one, Griphook, please -" He was cut of by the sounds of foosteps on the stairs and a moment later Draco's voice arose unsteadily from the other side of the door.

"Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!" he threatened in a pitiful attempt at drama and everyone shuffled to the wall. Quickly Ron clicked the Deluminator and the lights flew back into it just as Malfoy turned the key in the lock.

The door flung open and Draco marched in, wand at the ready looking paler than usual but with an unmistakable look of determination written across his features. He seized the goblin, Griphook, and holding him infront of him edged back out the door, slamming it shut behind him just as a loud crack echoed throughout the cellar rattling Luna's already shakey eardrums.

Ron clicked the Deluminator and light returned to the room, revealing it's newest occupant. A small house-elf stood in the centre of the room dressed in the oddest set of clothes she had ever seen an elf wear.

"DOBB-" Ron began before Harry hit him forcefully on the arm, silencing him. Ron looked shaken at his mistake and glanced upwards as the footsteps of Draco and Griphook sounded above his head.

The elf, Luna guessed it was the infamous Dobby she had heard so much about, looked petrified. It was quivering from head to foot, his large round eyes wider than ever as it stepped back into the home of its previous masters. "Harry Potter!" It squeaked in a voice barely above a whisper and full of terror, "Dobby has come to rescue you."

"But how did you-?" Harry was cut off as Hermione's torture recomenced. Skipping ahead he asked "You can Disapparate out of this cellar?" Dobby nodded, ears flapping energetically, " And you can take humans with you?" The ears flapped again.

Luna felt a surge of hope swell inside her, perhaps escape was possible after all. Certainly she hoped it was so.

"Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Dean and Mr Ollivander, and take them – take them to -"

"Bill and Fleur's," Gushed Ron, "Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!"

The elf nodded again.

"And then come back," Said Harry quickly, "Can you do that, Dobby?"

"Of course, Harry Potter," The elf squeaked and hurried over to a barely conscious Mr Ollivander. Dobby took one of his hands in his own and held out the other to Luna and Dean, neither of them moved.

"Harry, we want to help you!" Luna whispered frantically.

"We can't leave you here," Added Dean.

"Go, both of you! We'll see you at Bill and Fleur's" Harry gestured them towards Dobby and a look of pain wrinkled his features. Again, Hermione screamed, "Go! Go! We'll follow, just go!"

Hurridly Luna and Dean grabbed hold of Dobby's offered hand and a crack whiplashed the air as they, along with Mr Ollivander Disapparated.

Experiencing the relatively unfamiliar sensation of Disaparrating during a time of extreme panic, Luna decided, was unadvisable. Her feet thudded to the ground as they were transporting into clean night air, slightly tinged with the smell of salt. She stumbled to the ground along with Mr Ollivander and Dean swung out his arms to catch them both, letting out a grunt at the sudden weight.

Turning her head she could see a frantic Dobby looking agitated as Bill and Fleur dashed out of the house.

"Go, quickly Dobby. We are in the right place." Luna gasped and waved her hands at the poor elf. Another crack sliced open the night air as the elf Disapparated to rescue the others.

* * *

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Pagan**


	2. The Border

Ok I would just like to thank you all for the response to the first chapter of this story. I have to say I have been completely and utterly overwhelmed by the fact that as I write this I have 25 reviews and 30 something alerts. Thankyou so much and I hope you stick with this! Here is your new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** **Don't own any of it, sorry.**

**Lovegood**

**Chapter 2: The Border**

"Luna?!" Yelled Bill as he sprinted over to where the three new arrivals stood, leaning on one another for support. A feeling of sweet relief swept over Luna, she was safe! For the moment anyhow.

Fleur fluttered about nervously, "What 'as 'appened? What was that with you? Mr Ollivander?!"

Bill pulled out his wand, holding it threateningly into the darkness as he surveyed the yard for danger. Suddenly he spun back to Dean, Luna and Mr Ollivander, Dean's hands gripping their upper arms tightly, holding both of them up. His wand was pointed at the centre of Dean's chest, just next to Luna's head. "Who are you? How do I know you're not working for them?" his scarred face twisted suspiciously.

"I- I'm Dean Thomas. I got to Hogwarts with Harry and Ron, and Luna, in Gryffindor." Luna turned to watch him plead with Bill, standing on her own steam, "I-I was on the run from the Ministry, I-I'm a muggle born." Luna could see the strain it placed on him, being pulled back so abruptly from relief.

Bill frowned still slightly suspicious but lowered his wand, "I have heard Ron mention you, and you were on Potterwa-"

A crack ripped the air and Ron and a battered looking Hermione appeared, stumbling forward to them. "Ron!" Cried Bill and he ran to help his brother relieving her of Hermione's weight, "Fleur, go and get something to keep them warm! Mr Ollivander, can you walk?" The elderly man nodded slightly and pulled himself free of Dean's arm. "Good, go with Fleur and she'll help you."

"No, I can carry her." Ron pulled Hermione back into his arms and started slowing walking to the cottage. She was barely conscious but there didn't seem to be any major damage, she would be alright. Bill shook his head in annoyance and walked to Luna and Dean.

"Are you two alright?" They both nodded shakily, and Bill looked somewhat amused, "Sure you are, go and get Fleur to look -"

The sound of someone Apparating filled their ears again for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Harry appeared and abruptly fell onto his knees, one hundred metres from where they stood, in either hand he held Griphook and Dobby, who he relinquished before lowering the goblin to the ground. A sliver knife protruded from the house elf's chest, a red stain spreading rapidly over his knitted jumper.

Luna picked up her feet and ran, she could feel Dean and Bill do the same a second later, Dean easily overtaking her with his long and swift strides. Cries for help echoed through the night as Dobby dropped to the ground.

Breathing heavily Luna could see Harry cradling the elf in his arms, tears sliding over his cheeks and landing on the elf's bloody clothes. He lowered Dobby to the grass, "Dobby, no, don't die, don't die -"

"Harry…Potter…" Dobby murmured, breathing his last ragged breaths, tears pricked at Luna's eyes as the elf shuddered and became still, dead.

Rapid footsteps came up behind Luna and she turned to see Fleur coming to a stop beside Bill, she whispered something in his ear and he replied in a similar style. Fleur sucked in her cheeks and tears welled in her eyes. Luna turned her attention back to Harry, he crouched whispering Dobby's name, as if pleading with the gods for his return. They had formed a half circle around tragedy without realising as they observed in silence.

Harry looked up, eyes blinded, "Hermione? Where is she?" he asked suddenly.

"Ron's taken her inside, she'll be alright." Bill said solemnly. They stood in silence for another moment.

"What will we do now?" Luna asked, more like her usual upbeat self than she felt.

"We need to get the goblin inside, he's injured. You and Dean need to be fixed up too, neither of you look in the best of shape."

"What about the 'ouse elf? We canno' just leave 'im 'ere." Fleur asked, hand clasped tightly in her husband's.

"We'll need to find somewhere to bury him. I think that's Harry's decision though, not ours." As Bill said that Harry removed his jacket and draped it over the elf's body. "Dean, do you think you would be able to carry the goblin?"

Dean nodded resolutely and hefted Griphook into his arms, starting the walk back to the house. He appeared to be shaking slightly, and Luna doubted it was due to the goblin's weight. She sped into step beside him, walking faster than normal to keep up with his longer legs. Reaching up a hand she placed it on his bicep, patting it awkwardly, he turned to look at her, a slight frown on his battered face. Meeting his eyes for the first time since they had been rescued she gave him the most reassuring smile she could muster. She wasn't sure if it had worked but he nodded in recognition of her attempt.

Bill and Harry walked behind them, discussing burial plans with Fleur striding quickly in front to organise beds for the injured. Luna turned her face upwards, looking into the depths of the night sky above them, there was a certain discomfit in it that night. Normally it seemed to hold endless secrets and if she stared long enough into the sky she would be able to unravel the mysteries of space. The mysteries of life and death, love and hate, all the things that troubled both muggles and witches alike. Normally this gave her an odd sort of comfort, that these things could be understood. Tonight they felt cold and distant, unrelenting, things felt senseless and without reason. She felt she would never be able to understand.

Luna felt a tear skid its way through the muck on her face and looked back ahead, hiding the droplet with a wipe of her hand. She could see Dean watching her from the corner of his eye and he awkwardly untangled a hand and patted her on the shoulder, giving her his most reassuring smile. Luna felt like she was looking into a mirror, carrying on with the reverse déjà vu she nodded and small smiles flighted briefly onto both their faces.

"_Écouter_" Fleur beckoned them into the house, "I 'ave prepared a room upstairs. Bring the goblin and follow me." Dean followed Fleur up the narrow stairs, Luna was unsure what to do, and hovered at the bottom, "You come too, I will get you a coat and some new clothes."

Following them up the stairs Luna watched Dean place Griphook in a cramped bedroom and passed by the door of Mr Ollivander who lay in his bed, covers pulled over his frail chest which was rising and falling slowly with his breath. Luna waited in the hall as Fleur and Dean organised the goblin, wondering what would happen next. Fleur tipped some Skele-Gro into a goblet and the goblin sipped, gasping in pain. She murmured soothingly too him and returned to the hall, Dean close on her heels.

"Now, we 'ave to find you somet'ing to wear." She said, clasping her hands together, "You simply cannot go about in those clothes, either of you. Luna I will lend you somet'ing of mine, you will look lovely, do not worry." Luna gulped, worrying more than before, "I will give you some of Bill's Dean, though they may be a little small. You are taller that 'e is."

The followed her into the main bedroom she shared with her husband and pulled open an extensive cupboard. It had been enchanted to hold much more than would seem possible from the outside, becoming a veritable walk-in-wardrobe, three quarters of which was occupied by Fleur's clothing.

"'Ere we go!" She stepped inside and pulled out a pair of jeans much too long for Luna but looked like they would fit otherwise. Fleur held them up against her and frowned, "We may 'ave to…" She looked in pain, "cuff… them but other than that they will be fine."

The jeans were followed by a pale blue t-shirt and a heavy and tailored, bone coloured coat that fastened at the waist with silver buckles. "There, you will look lovely. There is a bathroom at the end of the 'all, you can shower in there and get dressed."

Luna acquiesced and left the room, but not before biting back laughter at the look on Dean's face as Fleur dived into the wardrobe again.

The shower was a welcome relief to Luna who had not been given the opportunity to bathe since her capture nearly three months ago. Relishing in the warmth she wondered what had happened to her father. She dearly hoped he was alright and that her escape wouldn't lead to him being harmed.

* * *

She took the stairs two at a time on the way back down to the kitchen and living room, looking for someway to help. She felt herself returning to normal and contemplated going into the garden to look for nargles, the yard looked the perfect habitat for them to thrive in and night time was when they wer easiest to capture. Her opinion on the matter changed however as she gazed out the kitchen window onto a sombre scene. Harry, Ron and Dean worked at digging a rectangular pit between two bushes, overlooking the sea. It is a beautiful spot for the burial she thought absent-mindedly as she watched them work. Now she felt somehow distanced from them though, as if the shower had been a border she had crossed, from the turbulent last few months into a new era where things would be happier and more at peace. She knew that's not what it would be like in the outside world, he-who-must-not-be-named was still at large after all and nothing would ever be peaceful whilst he was still around. But she felt that whilst she stayed at Shell Cottage things would be… nice. 

She smiled her dreamy smile for the first time in what felt like years and went to see if there was anything she could do to help Hermione.

* * *

The funeral took place an hour later, she had been watching them through the window again and seen when the grave had been completed. Calling out to the others she made her way outside. The elf lay huddled in Harry's jacket, his eyes still open wide, staring blankly into the night sky. On Dobby's feet were a pair of socks and shoes she assumed was Ron's due to his lack, and a fluffy woollen hat was pulled over the top of the elf's head and ears. 

"We should close his eyes," Luna said quietly and crouched down, reaching forward two fingers to close the house-elf eyes. They seemed startled by her sudden appearance. "There, now he could be sleeping."

Harry placed the elf in the grave, arranging his limbs to enhance the illusion of sleep. Pulling back Harry joined the circle of mourners.

"I think we ought to say something," Luna spoke again, the most relaxed of everyone there, "I'll go first shall I?"

All eyes turned to her and she drew a deep breath, "Thank you so much, Dobby, for rescuing me from that cellar. It's so unfair that you had to die, when you were so good and brave. I'll always remember what you did for us. I hope you're happy now."

Withdrawing she turned and look expectantly at Ron who cleared his throat and said in a voice thick with emotion, "Yeah… Thanks Dobby."

"Thanks," Dean murmured quietly and Luna could see small tears making their way down his salve covered face.

Luna saw Harry swallow, it was finally his turn, "Goodbye Dobby." He said simply. Luna heard Hermione sob loudly and turned to see her crying into Ron's shoulder, who himself was trying to hide tears.

Luna smiled sadly as she watched Bill drop the dirt back into the grave with a flick of his wand, enveloping Dobby forevermore. Harry asked if it was alright for him to stay behind, a question that didn't really need to be asked and Luna walked over, patting him on the back gently, "It's ok Harry, you'll see him again. Dobby was the bravest elf I ever had the chance to meet."

She didn't think he heard her but she dearly hoped he had. Turning around she joined the others making their way back to the cottage.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. I'll be writing straight from the book less and less in the coming ones, I didn't think there was much regurgitation in this one. The story will follow Dean and Luna but everything occurs the same as it did in the books. You could say the story is just 'deleted scenes' or something. **

**Oh and it will be following until the end of the book, with epilogue (which I have already written).**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Pagan**


End file.
